lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Will Rise Again
Availability After the return from Wyrmskeep. You also have to complete the quest Goodbye, Sweet Love. Quest Details Royotia wants to become independent of Balterossa's trade routes and war clouds are gathering over Balterossa. Charlotte hopes to stop the war by talking to Paris and asks for your help in reaching Royotia. Talk to Priam in the Royotia Castle. Seems like both of them are missing. Afterwards head to Lavafender for a scene and two boss fights with some reinforcements. Paris joins as a guest union. You will face the following monsters when you do the Balterossa fight first: :Balterossa fight (ends when you kill the Bune) :* Wave 1: 2 Jhana Fighter unions and 2 Raptor unions :* Wave 2: 1 Bune (boss mode, reinforces after Turn 1) :* Wave 3: 1 Jhana Fighter union and 1 Raptor union (reinforces after engaging the Bune) :Royotia fight (ends when you kill the two bosses) :* Wave 1: 2 Jhana Fighter groups, 1 Jhana Shaman group and 3 Raptor groups :* Wave 2 (terminate all of Wave 1): 1 Deathclaw (boss mode), 1 Terrapest (boss mode), 2 Jhana Magus unions and 1 Jhana Shaman union :* Wave 3 (terminate 3+ unions from Wave 2): Jhana Fighter union and 4 Wailing Larva unions These monsters can be found when you do the Royotia fight first: :Royotia fight (ends when you kill the Godwood) :* Wave 1: 2 Jhana Fighter unions and 2 Raptor unions :* Wave 2: 1 Godwood (boss mode, reinforces after Turn 1) :* Wave 3: 1 Jhana Fighter union and 1 Raptor union :Balterossa fight (ends when you kill the two bosses) :* Wave 1: 2 Jhana Fighter unions, 1 Jhana Shaman union and 3 Raptor unions :* Wave 2 (terminate all of Wave 1): 1 Killer Insect (boss mode), 1 Weredragon (boss mode), 2 Jhana Magus unions and 1 Jhana Shaman union :* Wave 3 (terminate 3+ unions from Wave 2): 1 Jhana Fighter union and 4 Abaddon unions consisting of 1 Abaddon and 1 or 2 Killer Insects After the battle you are re-directed back to the tavern to receive your reward. XBOX Reward * 20,000g * Rough Goblin Stone x 1 * Rough Leprechaun Stone x 1 * Rough Mermaid Stone x 1 * Rough Troll Stone x 1 * Paris can be recruited at the guild PC Reward * Paris can be recruited at the guild There are four different rewards reported so far. It seems that dragging the fight out and/or killing the bosses last nets you Reward 4, whereas you get Reward 1 if you go for the bosses first. Evidence suggests that the primary factor in determining reward is the length of the battle. (unconfirmed, please check the talk page for more info). Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Seems relations between Balterossa and Royotia have taken a nosedive. All the families of the soldiers are getting worried since the armies are being mobilized... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Augh, what a crisis! War isn't going to fix anything. And if Paris's face were to be scarred or something - Ooh, I'm getting verklempt just thinking about it!" : Pleasant Young Man: "I know, right?" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "Seems relations between Balterossa and Royotia have taken a nosedive. All the families of the soldiers are getting worried since the armies are being mobilized... That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "What about the poor princess? Wasn't she in love with the boy from Royotia?" : Gossipy Girl: "Guess they broke up." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The conflict between Balterossa and Royotia is getting worse by the day. Everyone thinks there's a war coming. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "If people know it's coming, why don't they do something to try to stop it from happening? Lazy bastards..." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Easier said than done." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Relations between Balterossa and Royotia have really gone downhill. Families of soldiers are getting worried since the armies are being mobilized... That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Ugh, this is all due to that lecherous fiend who stole away the princess. What an impressive list of crimes... Beloved daughter, I'm sure you agree." : Bartender's Daughter: "Er, of course!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Relations between Royotia and Balterossa have taken a nosedive lately. The families of soldiers are really worried that war is unavoidable. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! Balterossa...my beloved Royotia will deal you a crushing blow! ...Someday." : Passionate Miner: "Keep hope alive!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Seems relations between Balterossa and Royotia have gotten super-bad. All the families of the soldiers are getting worried since the armies are being mobilized... ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so I've a mind to get my sword and go over an' maintain the peace! Now, don't try to stop me - I'm unstoppable! Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The conflict between Balterossa and Royotia is getting worse by the day! Everyone thinks a war is inevitable. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? Royotia is forced to pay a fee to Balterossa to sell their goods in other lands." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The conflict between Balterossa and Royotia is getting worse by the day! Everyone thinks a war is inevitable. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "War is not controlled by emotions. Emotions are controlled by war." : Trendy Girl: "...I don't get it." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The conflict between Balterossa and Royotia is getting worse by the day, sir! Everyone thinks a war is inevitable. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "The blame lies in politics." Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "The conflict between Balterossa and Royotia is getting worse by the day. Everyone thinks a war is inevitable. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "How horrible! I pray this won't affect the trade routes. It will destroy my business!" : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: In Balterossa's pub: : Charlotte: "Sir Rush... Might I have your ear for a moment? It really seems as if Balterossa and Royotia shall go to war. Already strengthen our armies... For a long time, Royotia has tried to build its own trade routes, independent of Balterossa's involvement. But Mother is strongly opposed to this. Royotia seems blind to the trials of not only creating a major trade route, but protecting it from bandits and beasts who would attack it. For them to even attempt to enforce a level of security on the road would take countless lives. Yet through the blessing of the Tao Tie, Balterossa can and has kept the Great Sand Sea under control for years. I agree with Mother... It is best for everyone if Royotia continues to use our roads. But Royotia refuses to accept this, and guerilla insurgency in Balterossa has spread... Mother is certain it is officially sponsored. But, to go to war with Royotia without any solid evidence... Tell me, Rush. Is this war trully necessary? Will no one try to stop it?" :: Rush: "It sucks, but nope." :: Charlotte: "No - I cannot accept that!" : or: :: Rush: "There might be one guy..." :: Charlotte: "Paris... Yes, if he... If we can - Sir Rush... Will you assist me in a task? I need to stop this war!" ::: Rush: "Like I can stop a war..." ::: Charlotte: "No... I cannot believe it!" :: or: ::: Rush: "Don't gotta ask me twice!" ::: Charlotte: "Thank you so much. Yes...I shall go to Royotia! Paris is the son of the Marquis. Surely he can do something!" : same dialogue upon asking again, and the quest cannot be suspended We visit Royotia Castle first..: : Priam: "Well met, Rush Sykes. My son has told me a lot about you... Good things, don't worry! It seems that you've helped him out of many a pinch." :: Rush: "Right. About that war..." :: Priam: "Royotia is continually robbed of the profits it rightly deserves by Balterossa's exploitation. Ending that cycle and gaining control of her own trade routes is my country's greatest wish. Yet that woman ignores our rights on baseless whim, and instead blames us for her own security problems. It's as if she wishes to bring us to war! And if that is so, we shall show her what the men of Royotia are made of. We shall establish our routes, and if we must fight, then so be it." : and: :: Rush: "Where's Charlotte?" :: Priam: "That's the Duchess's daughter, isn't it - the one plotting to hoodwink my son? As if I would know her location. The strumpet can die in the gutter for all I care. More importantly, might you have an idea as to where Paris could have gotten off to? We're on the cusp of war, and he's disappeared... Surely he hasn't gone to meet that trollop? He knows that Lavavender is too dangerous right now!" Then to Balterossa Castle..: : Bertrude: "Priam... that despicable whoreson. Using such underhanded tactics to sully the name of Balterossa..." :: Rush: "Yeah. About that..." :: Bertrude: "Guaranteeing the safety of routes through the Great Sand Sea is a duty Balterossa has taken of her own accord, and not without sacrifice. Slandering our country as if those sacrifices meant nothing... Moreover, claiming hegemony over the Great Sand Sea - I can think of no act more vile! Balterossa has been the guardian of the desert for a thousand years. It seems it is necessary to remind the world of the reason for that." : and: :: Rush: "Wait, where's Paris?" :: Bertrude: "If you mean the base cur who has deceived my beloved daughter, I have no desire to know where he is. I'm sure he is lurking somewhere, plotting to take advantage of Charlotte's innocence. Though, as you mention it, I have not seen her in a while... Where could she be during such a crisis? She...surely she could not have gone to Royotia... Lavavender is incredibly dangerous!" With both youngsters gone missing, we had to follow their parent's clue, to Lavavender..: : Charlotte: "Sir Rush! I was able to meet Paris! He is willing to help me stop this war..." : Paris: "Charlotte, we haven't much time. We must bring Rush up to speed..." : Charlotte: "Oh, yes!" : Paris: "After our incident with the seer, I returned to investigate his home. There I found some letters outlining a plot... It was to induce Royotia and Balterossa to deploy their armies, and then use a legion of monsters to completely destroy both forces. The letters were coded, their true content hidden in innocuous-looking phrases, so it took some time to decrypt the message." : Charlotte: "Someone was trying to manipulate our countries into war. Mother and Paris's father both fell for their tricks..." : Paris: "They took advantage of both our relationship, and Father and the Duchess's distrust of each other. To think we were all played so easily..." : Charlotte: "Paris..." : Paris: "Both Royotia and Balterossa are in great danger. However, we cannot approach both at once. Where should we stop them from? :: Rush: ''"Off to Balterossa!" :: Charlotte: "We should start in Balterossa, then. They are fighting at a battleground known as the Salamander's Tongue. Of course, afterwards we should save the Royotians as well. Either way, time is of the essence." ::(after Salamander's Tongue battle) :: Charlotte: "Paris, is that truly alright? The Royotian Guard is also under attack by monsters!" :: Paris: "I know. Let's hurry to save them! To the Salamander's Belly!" : or: :: Rush: "Off to Royotia!" :: Paris: "We should head to Royotia first, yes? The troops are making their stand at the Salamander's Belly. Let us hurry, so that we may save the Balterossans as well!" :: (after Salamander's Belly battle) :: Paris: "Then it's off to help the Balterossan army. There's no time to lose!" :: Charlotte: "Please, Paris, Sir Rush, save the Balterossans! They are at place called the Salamander's Tongue!" after cleaning both fields..: : Paris: "The beasts have fled. And both forces have withdrawn. There were casualties, but thankfully, major losses were avoided." : Charlotte: "The world is so agitated that it even doubts the power of Remnants... Why must something like this bring us to war?" : Paris: "Charlotte...all hope is not lost. There is still something we can do... Something only we can do. Together, we can bring many people happiness." : Charlotte: "Paris... But... All I've done is hurt you. After that, how could you still want me?" : Paris: "Oh Charlotte... The pain you caused me was like someone taking a fiery dagger to my heart. Yet through that searing pain, I felt a sweet melancholy, as if the instrument of torture branding my heart was soaked with tears... Tears you yourself has shed from the brutal memories of causing such anguish to your one true love. I loved you enough to let you go... Such emotion is not easily forgotten. I only dream that a fraction of this love is returned." : Charlotte: "Paris... Yes. Always." : Paris: "Then... I must win over my pig-headed father!" : Charlotte: "Yes, and I will tell Mother... Somehow, I'll make her understand! Sir Rush, come to the tavern later, alright? I'll have something for you!" before going to tavern to end the quest, we should pay a visit again to both Castle. At Royotia Castle: : Royotian Soldier 1: "It seemed like the Balterossan army suffered heavy losses." : Royotian Soldier 2: "The relationship between countries is very much affected by the countries that surround them." : Priam: "Rush. Thanks to you and my son, we suffered much fewer losses than I'd feared. Still, Paris still has a lot to learn about politics. He still seems a bit awkward with these matters of state." : Paris: "Thank you, Rush. If you ever need my help, ask for me at the guild hall. I shall do all I can." : Qsiti Adviser: "Master Paris and Lady Charlotte are still very young. I fear they will suffer many hardships in the future..." At Balterossa Castle: : Balterossan Soldier 1: "It seems the Royotian Guard suffered many losses." : Balterossan Soldier 2: "Sometimes I believe ignorance really is bliss... Especially in things political..." : Bertrude: "In the end the incident came to a...touching conclusion. Certainly, using the two of them required more than a little care. Nevertheless, in the end it became a good bargaining chip..." : Charlotte: "Did you hear? Mother has allowed Paris and I to court!" : Court Lady: "Sir Paris will be the next Marquis of Royotia. I can't begin to imagine the pressure Lady Charlotte faces." Finally, back into the tavern..: : Charlotte: "Sir Rush! Thank you for all your help. Mother and Lord Priam listened to our pleas. They have agreed to end the fighting. However, she refuses to even discuss the issue of the conspirators. It seems that whoever was behind all this will remain unknown.. Relations between nations are naught but a clumsy dance of interactions complicated by countless outside influences... truly, politics is a trying thing. Still, I am very thankful to Mother as well as Lord Priam for reaching a compromise. I would like you to have this." (reward received!) : "Now I shall bid you leave. If you are ever again in Balterossa, I am your humble servant. Paris has also sworn to help you if you are ever in need of a swordsman. But... Do not let him face too much danger, if you please... I would be rather vexed if he returns in more than one piece." Quest Log # Balterossa and Royotia are at each other's throats. Charlotte asked me to with her to Royotia. Who can say no to such a cute gal? # I went to Royotia but couldn't find Charlotte. Too bad.... I really enjoy her company. # Phew! Balterossa and Royotia made nice. Charlotte and Paris got back together, but they both have a lot on their plates, looks like. Category:Quests